Mistletoe Through The Ages
by nina is pants
Summary: ChristmasThemed OneShot. Join each one of the Marauders as they kiss someone under the mistletoe! Looks of true love, lust, and pure disgust! Ranges from 3rd year to 7th.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

_**Mistletoe Through the Ages **_

_December 21st, Marauder's third year_

"Christmas in five days, I'll bet you haven't even started shopping yet." Thirteen year old Remus said to his companion, thirteen year old Peter.

"What do you take me for? I always get presents. It's them that never get presents." Peter said pointing to the sky, where thirteen year old James and Sirius were throwing a quaffle back and fourth.

"You're right, sadly." Remus said, dryly, sighing deeply. His eyes turned to the skies where shouts were echoing from his two best friends.

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchens. I'm hungry." Peter shouted to the flying boys, cupping his hands around his mouth for a louder effect.

"You're always hungry." Sirius said, landing on Peter's left side.

"You're hungry too, Sir'," James said landing on Peter's other side. "To the kitchens then?" The four made their way back to Hogwarts Castle laughing and talking, when something stopped Remus dead in his tracks. He held out an arm and yanked Peter back, and with an 'oof' Sirius stopped, bumping into Peter's back. James though, "What the...?" James was glued on the spot, he tilting his head up to see the enchanted mistletoe that Dumbledore had placed among the school. "What the hell can't I move?" James demanded.

"Someone's got to kiss you, mate." Sirius pointed out.

"Well?" James said, craning his neck to look at his friends.

"No way."

"Eeww."

"I like you James, but not like that."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" James said, as the three boys faced him.

"We gotta' find someone to kiss you." Sirius said, Remus nodded.

"Well then find someone!" Peter, Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "Now!"

"Peter, you do it." Remus said, turning on his shorter, pudgy friend.

"Go, mate!" Sirius said giving Peter a nudge. He took off huffing and puffing up the stairs.

Five minutes later, he returned.

"Finally!" James said when he saw Peter return, out of breath, keeling over, wheezing.

"Who'd you find?" Sirius said.

"Now what did you need me to do again, Peter?" Remus' eyes went wide, Sirius barked out laughter and James blinked, pleased.

Lily Evans.

"James is stuck." Sirius said, pointing at the now un-disgruntled James.

"So, I have to...kiss...him...?" Lily said, eyes darting from the mistletoe to James and back again.

"Please? I'm hungry." Peter said pushing Lily foreword until she was stuck in her place under the mistletoe as well.

"Fine. You owe me." Lily said, directly to James. She squeezed her eyes shuts and leaned foreword, meeting James's lips halfway. James eyes snapped open and then shut again as fireworks erupted under his eyelids. 'Wow' was his first thought, 'I can move!' was his second. She quickly stepped away, blinked once at James, and then hurried back up the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow." Remus said, looking at James, who smiled in response.

"She wants me."

_December 22nd, Marauder's fourth year _

"Come on, Evans! Go out with me." James said sniffing from the hospital bed he was currently situated in.

"Goodbye, Potter. Oh, and Potter, that essay is due tomorrow." Lily turned on her heel and left Potter's bedside, leaving a stunned James staring after her.

"She still wants me." James said, turning back to Sirius who snorted into his box of Ice Mice.

"Sure, and Peter will do Snivellius on Tuesday! She doesn't like you, James." Sirius said, grinning like a mad man.

"Too much sugar, Sir'," James said shaking his head. "Way too much." James said lying back, while Remus' pale form was brought back on a floating stretcher.

"Sirius Black! Get out this instant! Potter! Sleep!" The new nurse, Madam Pomfrey hissed and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Later, James." Sirius muttered and dashed out of the hospital wing, his ice mice tucked under his arm.

Sirius jumped up the steps two-by-two singing his favorite Christmas carol, God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs.

"Mister Black!" Came a shriek that sounded surprisingly like Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGee?" Sirius said weekly, turning slowly. He was out of house after hours, something he was all the time, but if he got caught one more time it would mean a weekend of detention, something he would rather not face seeing as it was a Hogesmede weekend.

"No, Silly! It's me, Kim!" Kim Shackler giggled from behind a statue coming out into Sirius's field of view.

"Merlin, Dromeda, you sounded exactly like McGonagall, I was 'gonna have a heart attack! Sheesh!" Sirius laughed it off. "I didn't know you were a prefect." Sirius said, leaning on the wall, flicking hair out of his eyes in his 'I-know-I'm-sexy' way.

"I'm not," She whispered seductively closing the non-existent gap between them.

"Too bad, the sexy bird with power things turns me on." Sirius murmured, with a breath of laughter, tracing a finger down the side of her face, and turning and walking off, only to see the Mistletoe hanging up above. He smirked as he slowed his steps and heard Kim walk quickly to catch up to pass him, rejection written all over her face. _Easier to bed _Sirius mused as she passed him and got stuck under the mistletoe.

"Well, well, I guess I'm the one with the power now." Sirius said, walking around her to face her.

"No one will be down this corridor, practically everyone's gone home." He heard Amos Diggory's loud voice project down the hall, and heard a soft reply, easily identified at Claire Lee.

"Help me, or leave." Kim seethed.

"Come on, Claire, I want to go to _bed_!" Amos's voice got louder.

"I'll help you, but you'll come with me," Sirius said, it wasn't a question. Kim nodded serenely.

"Pucker up," Sirius muttered and leaned down to capture Kim's lips with his own. He felt Kim abandon herself to the moment, and he parted her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth, gently pulling her to a secret door behind the portrait of a Trigus the mighty bear and Sir Anthony, the night.

Kim unwilling stopped kissing him as he laid a finger on her lips. They heard Claire and Amos pass by, laughing and arguing.

"Thank Merlin for mistletoe." Sirius muttered, confining Kim's lips to his once more.

_December 23rd, Marauder's fifth year _

It was snowing, and Peter couldn't drag his eyes away from the window. He was sitting in the train carriage and a rare silence had fallen over the compartment. Remus was reading, and the soft crinkle of the page was the only sound to be heard. James had bolted out of the compartment when he saw Lily at the candy trolley, hoping to impress her; he had made _some _progress this year, but not much. Sirius was off in a closet snogging some broad again, Tammy, or Sammy, or somebody.

Peter tore his eyes away from the beauty that was outside and stared duly at the book Remus was reading; _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _Her made a sound like 'hmm' and dog-eared the page.

Peter sighed and crossed his arms. He was bored and sleepy, but most of all hungry. "I'm going to go see if the trolley lady is around." Peter said, even though he knew Remus wouldn't register it.

"Hmm-k, Wormtail." Remus said, waving a hand as Peter crossed the compartment and closed the doors.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started whistling, one of the few talents he was proud of. He was in the middle of Hogwarts anthem when he saw a sickle on the floor.

"Cool." He murmured, picking it up and pocketing it and continued on down the hall, now whistling I'm A Little Teapot.

Just as Peter saw the snack trolley stopping he was yanked backwards.

"What the-?" He said before he was revolved around, now facing Sirius.

"I'm having a problem, Wormtail." Sirius said, crossing and un-crossing his legs and jumping up and down in place.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Peter said looking out the compartment door, longingly at the candy trolley.

"I, uh, I need to use the bathroom." Sirius said, holding his hands in front of his crouch and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"So go." Peter said turning to leave and catch up with the trolley.

"No, _that's_ not the problem!"

"Then what is the problem?" Peter sighed exasperated, crossing his arms and turning back to his squirming friend.

"There's mistletoe in front of it, and in order to get in, I need to kiss the person coming out." Sirius said pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"So, you can kiss them. I'm sure you already have." Peter said, now getting annoyed and worried.

"It's Hestia Jones! I can't kiss her! She'd beat me to a pulp!"

"You're scared of Hestia Jones?" Peter asked, skeptical.

"Yes! She nearly pulverized me after she caught me snogging Claire Ron! She is one scary bird! So I need you to go kiss her so I can slip in and do my business." Sirius said, grabbing Peter's wrist and yanking him towards Hestia.

"N-nno-no, no. No!" Peter hissed as Sirius pushed him under the mistletoe and stepped to the side of him.

"Uh, Hi, Hestia. Look time, no chat?" Peter said nervously, glancing back at Sirius.

"Hello Peter, yes I gue-" Sirius made motions for Peter to just kiss her already. He cringed and leaned in, planting his lips on Hestia's lips, surprising both her, and himself.

"Uh, gotta go. Bye!" Peter said, and took off running back to the compartment.

"Hey Mooney." Peter wheezed, Remus not even looking up, waved a hand at him.

_December 24th, Marauder's sixth year_

"Don't even bother, it's locked." Lily muttered to Remus as he approached a broom closest.

"And you would know that, how?" Remus said, smirking in Lily's direction, his hand outstretched towards the handle.

"'Cos I checked it on my way to meet you. How could it open in less than a half an hour?" Lily asked, scuffing her left Mary-Jane with the right one.

"I bet you twelve sickles that Sirius is in there with some bird." Remus said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why twelve? That's such an odd, and by that I mean random, number." Lily asked Remus, quirking one eyebrow.

"Because that's all I have in my robes." Remus said, shrugging, Lily let out a breath of laughter.

"I'll take on your bet, open it." Lily said, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Remus' eyes were the mirror image of hers as he opened the door.

James came tumbling out, holding onto to Leslie Finnegan, both sets of eyes that had just held laughter faded into despair. Lily for the betrayal from James, and Remus for the sadness he expected Lily to be feeling.

"You owe me twelve sickles, Remus." Lily said her voice shaking as she turned on her heel to leave.

"Lily-flower, wait!" James said getting up and sprinting after her as she fast-walked down the hall, leaving Remus and Leslie by themselves.

"I cannot believe you," Remus said shaking his head. "Why would you do something horrible such as that?" Remus said, staring at Leslie, who wouldn't meet his eye.

"What's it to you?" Leslie snorted indignantly. Remus rolled his eyes and blew a breath of air up in his bangs.

"James is my best friend and Lily is one of nicest, most caring people I know. They were happy, and when my friends and happy, I'm happy. And right now they're not happy. So I'm not happy." Remus turned to continue the rounds he was supposed to be sharing with Lily. He heard footsteps catch up with him and match his pace.

"Why do you care about them so much?" Leslie asked.

"Because of all the things they do for me. They've risked their lives more than once for me. They've kept my secrets. They've helped me when I didn't even ask for help. They're the best friends a person can have. That's why I care." Remus said, turning a corner, Leslie still perusing him.

"That must be nice. Having friends that care so much." Leslie mused, more to herself than to Remus.

"What?" Remus said, finally looking at the girl who had potentially broken up his two friends.

"Having friends that love you, and that you love so much. I wish my friends were like that." Leslie said, a single tear made its way to her eye which she wiped away.

"Why were you in a broom closet with James tonight?" Remus asked pausing, glancing up and then back to Leslies face again.

"I just want to be loved." She said quietly, looking away at him slowly. Remus nodded his understanding.

"You'll get your chance, but don't ruin a love that already exists." Remus said tilting her chin up so he could meet her eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Leslie." Remus said softly. And then he kissed her under the mistletoe.

_December 25th, Marauder's seventh year_

"Who's the last present for?" Remus said eagerly, wiping a smear of chocolate away from his face. The marauders and Lily were seated around the fire in the heads dormitory. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had agreed to all open their presents with James and Lily. James was currently holding Lily is his chest and his chin was on her shoulder. They had been together for two years now.

"It's for..." Peter said leaning forward and grabbing the neatly wrapped present, "Lily. It's for Lily." Peter said handing the box to her.

Lily's brows furrowed, she had already opened all her presents from her family, and one from each of the Marauders and her friends, where could this one be from?

Lily glanced up and James, who squeezed her sides and nodded. She shakily ripped off the colorful wrapping and found a box. She took of the box lid and found a small scrapbook.

She blinked once in confusion and then opened the book.

On each page there was a flower, but not just any flower, a lily. A different type of pressed lily on every page.

Lily gasped, and turned to the first page, ignoring the worried questions of the Marauders.

She found what she was looking for, an inscription.

_Flowers for my Lily_

_Love, James_

Lily looked up, tears forming in her eyes. She turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around James neck and kissed him. Leaving a confused Peter, an annoyed Remus, and a smirking Sirius in his wake, James kissed Lily back hungrily.

"You really shouldn't have James. You already gave me that book, and now this! You really shouldn't have." Lily said, pressing her face into his neck, her words becoming muffled.

"I still have one more." James whispered in her ear, his lips barely touching her skin.

"What?" Lily gasped, pulling away from James. He grinned and stood up, and held his hand out to her. "Walk with me?" Lily only nodded and grabbed his hand. James winked at the other Marauders and lead Lily out of the dorm.

They walked hand in hand, a sweet silence enveloping them. Lily leaned into James, her head on his chest.

They stopped walking when there was a tug on their feet.

"Mistletoe," Lily said, both she and James looking up, a mild smile playing across her lips.

"Lily, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. I was going to ask you last night, but when I was about to Sirius got that marshmallow lodged in his throat and we had to save him, so I never got around to it-"

"James," Lily said laying a finger on his lips, "You were rambling." James nodded.

"Lily, will you marry me?" James kneeled down, and pulled out a green velvet box that held the ring in it.

Lily gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"Yes," She whispered, softly at first, trying to convince herself, and then again, louder, "Yes!"

James then slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Do you remember?" James whispered placing kissed along her neck and jaw line. "Do you know why I picked here to propose?" He asked, kissing back up her face and planting sweet kisses on her lips.

"Yes," She got out in-between kisses, "This is where we had out first kiss."

"Under the mistletoe."

_So thanks for reading, I really hoped you liked it! It took forever! Rate, Rate, and Rate again! _


End file.
